Участник:Larionova Dina
Проблемы систематики сине-зеленых водорослей Сине-зеленые водоросли, или цианобактерии (эти два термина являются взаимозаменяемыми), - широко распространенные и морфологически отличающиеся от других отделов прокариоты. Однако их филогенетические взаимоотношения относительно плохо изучены. Их классификация подчинена двум кодам – Международному микробиологическому и Международному ботаническому: Империя Prokaryota Царство Eubacteria Подцарство Negibacteria  Отдел CYANOPHYTA  Класс Cyanophyceae  Порядок Chroococcales  Порядок Pleurocapsales  Порядок Ocilslatoriales  Порядок Nostocales  Порядок Stigonematales (Международный ботанический код) Империя Prokaryota Царство Eubacteria Подцарство Negibacteria  Отдел PHOTOBACTERIA  Класс Cyanophyceae  Подсекция I Chroococcales  Подсекция II Pleurocapsales  Подсекция III Ocilslatoriales  Подсекция IV Nostocales  Подсекция V Stigonematales (Международный микробиологический код) Обычно они классифицировались по морфологическим и экологическим признакам 1932, Desikachary 1959. Так как сине-зеленые водоросли являются прокариотами, их систематическая обработка должна основываться не на традиционных ботанических методах, а скорее на описании типовых культур в коллекциях, как и с другими бактериями 1979. Морфологические изменения, индуцированные условиями культивирования и гибкостью окружающей среды, становятся большой проблемой в таксономии 2005. Ботанической классификации в настоящее время придерживается Ю. Комарек 1989 На ботанической классификации построены основные русскоязычные определители водорослей. Так же в последнее время появились публикации о предложениях использовать как ботанический так и микробиологический подходы для современной классификации этих организмов 2004; IAC Symposium, 2004. Очень немногие из сине-зеленых водорослей проанализированы с использованием новых молекулярных технологий, таких как секвенирование ДНК, амплификация ДНК с помощью ПЦР и др. Таксономическая ревизия проводилась многопротокольным подходом, включая молекулярные, морфологические, физиологические, цитологические и экологические данные. Такой комплексный подход, как правило, подтвержден многими таксономистами, но новые исследования обнаруживают многочисленные проблемы, возникающие из-за отсутствия соответствия между фенотипическими и генотипическими признаками. Фенотипическое многообразие может быть выше или ниже, чем генотипическое. Использование полифазного подхода, комбинированных морфологических исследований с молекулярными данными, надлежащим образом улучшает таксономию сине-зеленых водорослей. Доказано, что секвенирование 16S рРНК гена очень удобно для изучения филогении сине-зеленых водорослей. Большинство последовательностей определено для изолятов из доступных аксенных культур. Однако очистка сине-зеленых водорослей является очень утомительной и требующей времени, и не все природные представители могут легко культивироваться в лаборатории. Таким образом, первым шагом на пути будущего получения видоспецифичных зондов для изоляции 16S рРНК генов из окружающей среды, является конструирование инструмента предшествующего клонированию и секвенированию, позволяющего отличать гены 16S рРНК сине-зеленых водорослей в клональных культурах от таковых в зараженных культурах. ---- Список литературы: 1. 1932 - Geitler, L. Cyanophyceae. – In: Rabenhorst’s Kryptogamenflora von Deutschland, Österreich und der Schweiz 14: 1-1196, Akad. Verlagsges., Leipzig, (1932). 2. Desikachary 1959 Desikachary, T.V. Cyanophyta Indian Council of Agricultural/ Desikachary, T.V. // Research. New Delhi. 686 pp. (1959). 3. 1979 Rippka, R. Generic assignments, strain histories and properties of pure cultures of cyanobacteria/ Rippka, R., Deruelles, J., Waterbury, J. B., Herdman, M. & Stanier, R. Y. (1979)// J Gen Microbiol 111, 1–61. 4. 2005. Dale, A. Molecular and morphological characterization of ten polar and near-polar strains within the Oscillatoriales (Cyanobacteria)/ Dale A. , Jeffrey R. Johansen, Morgan L. Vis, Sharon T. Broadwater// Phycological Society of America, 41. 2005 – p.421. 5. 1989 Komárek, J. Modern approach to the classification system of Cyanophytes 4 - Nostocales./ Komárek, J., Anagnostidis, K. // Arch Hydrobiol Suppl 82, 247–345, (1989). 6. 2004; IAC Symposium, 2004 Oren, A. A proposal for further integration of the cyanobacteria under the Bacteriological Code / Oren, A. A// Integr. Journal of Sys. And Evol. Microbiol., 2004/